(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics container, and more particularly, to a cosmetics container for containing powders and foundation cream.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a compact is used for containing cosmetics including powders and foundation cream. A conventional compact includes a mirror provided on the inside upper cover, the inside of the compact is divided into several parts, and a puff and more than two kinds of cosmetics are provided to the divided parts.
Accordingly, it is inconvenient to open the cover of the compact to use the mirror. In addition, since an opening direction of the cover is predetermined, it is inconveniently required to move the mirror when a person shows his face from another angle.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.